A Christmas to remember
by X.X.Lu.X.X
Summary: It's Christmas on the Parallel Earth and Rose is about to get a surprise.This was meant to be in parts, but it takes too long to upload them all


1

Rose yawned and stretched as she woke up.  
'Another day without the Doctor' she thought. Then another thought hit her. It was Christmas day! She got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and slippers, and ran down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to the living room, everyone was sat on the sofa's waiting for her.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully.

Jackie came into the room holding a tray full of cups of tea.

"Morning love, cuppa tea?" Jackie asked.

"Yes please!" Rose said.

Jackie noticed everyone was sat on the sofa's watching the TV.

"What's everyone sat down for? It's Christmas! We should be happy and opening presents!" she screeched.

Everyone started to move to the tree that had masses of presents under it.

"Rose, you go first" Pete said, holding a up a present for her.  
Rose took the present and began to tear it open. Inside, she found a black velvet box. She opened it and found a necklace with 'Rose' written in fancy writing.

"Who's this from?" she asked.

Everyone shrugged. "It was there last night, after you went to bed." Mickey said.

"Okay..." Rose said, still staring at the necklace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, all the presents had been opened and there was paper all over the floor.

Jackie and Rose were in the kitchen preparing the Christmas dinner.

"Rose?" Jackie asked.

Rose looked up from the turkey she was stuffing. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Rose smiled "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just, It's been a year since The Doctor left you and..."

"He didn't leave me!" Rose interrupted, "I was taken away from him."

"Yeah.. anyway, I was thinking that you should move on from him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you're always going on about him, and I thought, maybe, you should move on" Jackie suggested.

"But how can I move on mum? I love him and I miss him and I'm never going to move on!" Rose screamed, and ran out of the kitchen crying.

Jackie sighed and returned to the dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose flopped down onto her bed and started crying.

After a while she sat up and wiped her eyes. She got up and went to have a shower.

When she came out, she quickly dried and dressed herself, putting on the necklace she received as a present, and went downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete saw her as she walked towards the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out" Rose replied simply.

"You're mother won't be happy" he said.

"I don't care!" And with that, she ran out the front door.

Pete sighed and walked back into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Rose stepped outside, she instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. She was freezing.

Rose walked along the street and went down to the park. She sat down on a bench and got lost in a train of thought. She didn't even notice a tall, dark stranger sit next to her.

"It's cold isn't it?" the person said.

Rose jumped. She looked at the stranger and got the shock of her life.

"Doctor?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2

"Doctor?" Rose gasped.

The Doctor smiled, "Hello" he said.

Rose flung her arms around him and engulfed him in a hug. Rose started crying.

The Doctor pulled back, "Hey, what are you crying for?" he asked, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered in his ear.

The Doctor smiled softly, "I'm here" he whispered back, "Rose, I'm going to say something I should have said a long time ago... I love you, Rose Tyler. I love you so much" he had tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, Doctor" Rose said.

The Doctor lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

After a while, they both pulled back, breathless.

"How are you here?" Rose asked.

The Doctor put a finger on her lips. "I'll tell you later." he said.

Rose nodded. "Come on, I'm sure everyone will want to see you!" she said excitedly.

"Everyone?" The Doctor said puzzled.

"Yeah, you know Mum, Pete, Mickey and Lucy."

"Lucy?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh! Yeah, my little sister." Rose explained.

"Ah"

"Lets go!" Rose said.

They walked along the path until something hit the Doctor.

"Jackie? Jackie's gonna be there?"

"Well duh, she's my mum, of course she's gonna be there."

The Doctor's hand unconsciously crept up to rub his cheek, remembering the last time Jackie had slapped him.

"You're scared!" Rose teased him.

"I am not scared of your mother!" The Doctor cried.

"Don't worry, I wont let her slap you!"

The Doctor smiled "Thank you" he leant down and gave her a kiss.

They pulled back and kept on walking back to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SLAP!!!

The Doctor stumbled backwards, holding his cheek. Rose rushed over to him.

"You promised!" The Doctor said to her.

"Sorry!!" Rose apologised.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN HERE, PRETENDING THAT NOTHING'S HAPPENED! PRETEND THAT YOU NEVER LEFT ROSE!!" Jackie screamed.

"Mum!! How many times do I have to tell you? He didn't leave me!" Rose told her mum.

Jackie glared at The Doctor.

"You have some explaining to do!" she pointed a finger at him.

The Doctor sighed, still holding his red cheek, and followed Jackie and Rose into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3

The Doctor and Rose walked over to a sofa and sat down. Rose rested her head on his shoulder. Jackie walked over to the sofa opposite them and sat down, still glaring at the Doctor.

"Well? Aren't you gonna explain how you're here?" Jackie said.

The Doctor took a deep breath. " To be honest, i don't really know how I got here." he said. "I was in the Control Room, fixing the console, when the monitor started to beep. I had a look at it said something about being able to cross over to the Alternate Universe. So, knowing it was a chance to see Rose again, I crossed over. I got the Tardis to search for Rose, once she found her, I ran out the door."

Jackie was listening carefully.

"He found me sitting on a bench in the park" Rose cut in, "I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice him until he spoke. I thought I was dreaming when I saw his face, but I wasn't, it was real" She said with a smile.

There was silence for a minute, until Jackie spoke.

"So, when he leave" she said, nodding at the Doctor, " are you going with him?"

"Yes" Rose said immediately.

"Oh... okay." Jackie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mum, I have to go. I love him"

Jackie looked up at this "You love him?"

Rose nodded.

Jackie looked at the Doctor "And do you love her?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

There was silence again.

"Cuppa tea?" Jackie asked. They both nodded. She got up and walked through to the kitchen.

When she had gone, The Doctor turned to Rose.

"I'm so happy that you're coming with me again," he whispered in her ear.

Rose looked up "Me too" she whispered back.

"And I can't wait for you to meet Martha" he said.

Rose froze.

"Martha?"

"Yeah, my new companion"

Rose felt a flash of anger go through her. He had replaced her already.

"You've replaced me," She said.

"No! Rose I..."

"You've replaced me already!" Rose cut in. She stood up, "I've been stuck here, thinking about you all the time, when you're flying about with another companion. Martha" Rose spat the last word out.

"Rose..." The Doctor tried again, tears forming in his eyes as he watched his Rose shout at him.

"I hate you!" she screamed, and ran out the room.

Those three words did it. They made the tears begin to fall. He buried his face in his hands, and began to cry quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4

Jackie came through to the living room with 3 cups of tea in her hands. She looked at the Doctor and saw that he was sobbing quietly. She put the cups down and went over to him.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

The Doctor looked up to reveal his tear stained face.

"Rose hates me" he said quietly.

"No she doesn't. She loves you, what made you think that she hates you?"

"She told me, after I told her that I had another companion"

"And she got jealous" Jackie cut in.

"Yeah" He was silent for a minute "What do I do Jackie?"

"Go and talk to her"

The Doctor nodded. He stood up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor knocked on Rose's bedroom door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He sighed and entered the room.

The room was dimly lit and he could just make out a figure lying face down on the bed. The Doctor walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached out and touched Rose's shoulder. He winced when she shook it off.

"Rose" he whispered.

"Go away" Rose mumbled.

The Doctor sighed, "Rose, please just listen to me"

She sat up to reveal her mascara-stained face. "What?" she whispered.

The Doctor took a deep breath "I never replaced you..."

Rose was about to interrupt, but he stopped her "Please, let me finish" she nodded.

"I met Martha in a hospital that was transported to the Moon. I only invited her on one trip, but she ended up being my companion. I don't love her, Rose. I think she loves me, but she hasn't acted on it. I only love you Rose."

Rose was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"For everything, thinking that you loved Martha, thinking that you didn't love me, for shouting at you and for saying that I hate you." She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Just... answer me one thing"

"What?"

"Do you really hate me?"

"No. I love you so much."

The Doctor sighed in relief. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Rose's hands ran through his hair, while his traced patterns on her hips.

Rose pulled back first. "One more thing" She whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being mean about Martha, I'm sure she's really nice."

The Doctor smiled at her "It's okay."

Rose yawned suddenly "I'm tired" She mumbled.

"Lets get you to bed then"

"Stay with me?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded "Okay"

She smiled.

Rose stood up, took a pair of clean pyjamas out of a drawer and went into the bathroom. While the Doctor toed off his Converse, took off his jacket and tie and lay under the covers.

Rose appeared in her pyjamas, her face clean. She was still wearing her necklace that she got as a present. She climbed under the covers and cuddled into the Doctor.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure"

"Did you get me this necklace?"

The Doctor smiled "How did you know?"

"Just a guess. But how did you? You only arrived this afternoon"

"I have my ways. Now, get some sleep." he said.

Rose leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Night Doctor"

"Night Rose"

They both fell into a deep sleep. Not letting go of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX5

_The Doctor and Rose were walking down the street, on their way back to the Tardis. They had just said goodbye to Jackie and the rest of the family. Rose still had tears in her eyes as she thought about her family. The Doctor noticed this and pulled her closer. Suddenly, the Doctor heard one word that always scared him._

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor spun around and was face to face with a group of Daleks. People were running and screaming. Rose had turned pale white and was shaking with fear.

The Daleks turned their gun towards Rose. The Doctor realised what they were about to do. He tried to jump in front of Rose to protect her, but it was too late.

"EXTERMINATE!!"

They fired, and hit Rose in the chest. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"ROSE!!!!!!"

He kneeled down and felt for her pulse.

Nothing.

She was dead.

He stood back up and faced the Daleks. Tears streaming down his face.

"EXTERMINATE!!"

The Doctor didn't even flinch. He let them shoot him square in the chest. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The Doctor woke up screaming, with tears running down his face.

Beside him, Rose was sat up and was also crying. It was clear that she had desperately tried to wake him up.

"You're alive! My Rose, you're alive!" he whispered, grabbing her waist and pulling her into a hug.

'It must have been a really bad dream' Rose thought.

"My Doctor, what happened? What did you dream about?" Rose asked softly.

The Doctor slowly began to explain his nightmare to her. Rose listened intently, fresh tears making their way down her face.

When he had finished explaining, Rose pulled him into a soft, reassuring kiss.

He pulled back after a minute and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much" he whispered,

"I love you too" Rose whispered back.

They lay back down in the bed. Rose leaned her head on the Doctor's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

The both fell back to sleep, without any nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6

Rose awoke slowly the next morning. She jumped when she felt someone's arms wrapped around her. She rolled over and found out that it was the Doctor's arms. She reached up and stroked his cheek softly. He was fast asleep and he looked so peaceful. Rose rolled back over and looked at the clock. It said half past nine. She'd better get up. She extracted herself from the Doctor's warm embrace.

She stood up and padded across the floor to the bathroom.  
When she got inside she turned on the shower, undressed and stepped under the warm spray.

Bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Rose emerged from the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped round her. She looked over to the bed and found the Doctor sitting up and waiting for her.

"Morning" he said with a smile.

"Morning" Rose smiled back.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked when they pulled away.

"I'm just happy that you're here," she said.

"I'm happy too" The Doctor leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Love you" The Doctor whispered when they'd pulled back.

"Love you too"

"I'd better get dressed and you'd better get washed" Rose said after a minute.

"Oh all right" The Doctor sighed. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

Rose laughed as she heard him singing in the shower. She walked over to the wardrobe and began to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, everyone was sat down at the table eating breakfast.

"So Rose, are when are you leaving?" Jackie asked. The table went quiet.

"Erm, probably after we've finished breakfast" Rose said.

Jackie nodded sadly.

There was silence for a minute.

"Will you be able to come back?" Mickey asked.

Everyone looked at the Doctor.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well it should be possible, shouldn't it? I mean, If you can get here you should be able to get back" Pete said.

The Doctor thought for a moment "I'll check when we get back to the Tardis" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Rose was packed and ready to go. She was stood beside the Doctor at the front door.

She walked over to Jackie. "Mum, I'm really going to miss you" Rose said sadly. "I'm going to miss you too Rose, but I know that you love the Doctor and I'm not getting in the way of that" Jackie said. Rose nodded and hugged her tightly for a couple of minutes. Rose let go and kneeled down to her little sister.

"Bye Lucy. I'm going to miss you" Rose said.  
"Wose" Lucy said quietly and reached up for a hug. This made Rose even sadder. She pulled back and walked over to Pete.

"I'm sorry I never really got to be a proper dad to you" Pete said. Rose smiled through her tears "It doesn't matter, you were still a great dad" Rose leaned up and gave him a hug. After a few minutes she walked over to Mickey.

"It was always the Doctor wasn't it?" Mickey asked. Rose nodded "Yeah. I'm sorry but I love him. You know that if I can come back, I will." Mickey nodded. They hugged.

Rose walked back over to the Doctor.

"Ready?" he asked her. He put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah" Rose said.

"Bye everyone. I'm going to miss you all so much. I'll come back if I can." She had tears running down her face.

The Doctor opened the front door and began to lead Rose away.

"Doctor?" Pete said.

The Doctor turned around. "Yeah?"

"Look after her"

The Doctor nodded "I will"

Rose waved one last time to her family before walking out the door.

The Doctor pulled Rose close to him as she began to sob.

They walked down the driveway, back to the Tardis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7

The Doctor and Rose walked through the park. Rose had stopped crying but still let out the occasional sob.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose nodded "Yeah, but that was a really hard thing to do"

"I know" He pulled her closer.

Rose looked up. In the distance she could see a familiar blue box. Rose smiled, she was feeling happier already.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay with Martha being here?"

"Yeah, I am. I first thought that I'd hate her, but I actually can't wait to meet her," She said with a smile.

They continued walking until the Tardis was right in front of them. Rose lifted a hand and stroked the wood softly. "Hello" she whispered.  
The Doctor smiled and pushed open the door, Rose following him inside.

"Doctor! I'm so glad you're back! I was worried!"

Rose saw a black woman come running into the console room. The Doctor walked over and gave her a hug. Rose stood quietly, not sure what to do.

The two of them stopped hugging and turned round to Rose.

"Martha Jones this is Rose Tyler, the love of my life. Rose this is Martha, my companion" The Doctor said with a smile. Martha waved. "Hello" she said. Rose waved back "Hi".

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until the Doctor spoke. "Right then, I think we all need a good cup of tea" Rose and Martha nodded in response. "Martha could you help Rose unpack her things into my room? Please?"

Rose looked at him in surprise "Your room?" she asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah, great!" Rose said with a grin.

"Fantastic! Right, you two go and do that and I'll meet you in the kitchen" He walked off towards the kitchen.

Rose and Martha looked at each other. "Do you know where his room is?" Martha asked.

"Not a clue" Rose said. They both laughed. Becoming best friends already.

"Lets just wander the corridor until we find a room that says 'The Doctor' on it" Martha suggested. Rose nodded "Yeah lets do that" They both smiled and began to walk along the corridor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about ten minutes of wandering the corridors, they finally found the Doctor's room. Rose and Martha walked inside and were amazed at what they found inside.

The room was painted a deep blue, with a deep red carpet. In the middle of the room was a double bed with deep blue sheets on them. In the corner of the room was a desk with lots of papers and doodles on it. There was a door and the left hand side, which, Rose guessed, led to a bathroom.

"Wow" Martha said.

"I know!"

"Come on then, lets get you unpacked" Martha said, picking up Rose's bag.

"Where's all my stuff going to go?" Rose asked.

Just then, a chest of drawers appeared next to the desk.

"Well, that was handy" Martha laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, Martha and Rose had finished unpacking Rose's stuff. They were now sat on the double bed.

"Do you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Martha asked.

"No, feel free. I actually want to ask you some questions as well. You go first"

Martha nodded "Okay. How did you and The Doctor meet?"

"We met in a department store, Henricks. He saved me from shop window dummies that were about to kill me. What about you? How did you two meet?"

"We met in the hospital I used to work in. It was transported to the Moon" Martha laughed at Rose's face "Then these things called the Judoon came in and started scanning everyone to see if they were not human. That's when I found out that the Doctor isn't human."  
"Wow. I've never heard of the Judoon" Rose said.

"They're big and the head of the Judoon looks like a rhino."

They both burst out laughing. Martha was about to ask another question, when the Doctor walked in.

"There you are! I've been waiting for twenty minutes, the tea's gone cold!" he said, mock sadness on his face.

Rose stood up and went over to him. "Aww, we're sorry. We were too busy talking about you" she said, linking her arms around his neck.

"What kind of things were you saying?" he asked, letting his hand fall onto her hips.

"Oh you know." She leaned up and whispered in his ear "Stuff" The Doctor shivered. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. After five minutes they came up for air and turned to Martha who was politely looking away.

"Come on then! Tea!" Martha stood up and linked arms with Rose. The Doctor smiled "Ah, I see that you're best friends already!" Rose and Martha looked at each other "Yep!" they said in unison.

"Fantastic!" They walked along the corridor and into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX8

Five minutes later, they were sat in the kitchen drinking some tea. Rose was sitting on The Doctor's lap and Martha was sitting across from them. Rose was busy telling Martha about the time when The Doctor licked a wall in front of Queen Victoria.

"…. So then, he goes up to the wall and licks in! Right in front of her!" Rose giggled. Martha burst out laughing "No way!" Rose nodded "Yep! I think he has some kind of oral fixation." She laughed.

"Oi!" The Doctor said, poking Rose in the back, "I do not have an oral fixation, I'll have you know!" he said, insulted.

"It's true!" Rose insisted. The Doctor just rolled his eyes "I knew it was a bad idea to have both of you in the Tardis. You're going to be gossiping about me all the time!" he said.

"Yeah, pretty much" Martha said.

The Doctor sighed and went back to drinking his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, The Doctor and Martha were sat in the console room after dinner. Rose was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"You really love Rose don't you?" Martha suddenly asked.

The Doctor nodded "More than life itself"

"To be honest, I was really jealous of Rose, because you always used to mention her. But now that I've met her, she's my best friend now" She said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad" The Doctor grinned at her.

Just then, Rose came into the room. She walked over and sat down beside them. The Doctor put his arm around her.

"So where are we gonna go next?" Martha asked.

The Doctor thought for a minute. "Well…. I was thinking we could go back to the normal Earth for a couple of days and…"

"Do domestic?" Rose cut him off.

The Doctor nodded "Pretty much, yeah" He said with a grin.

Martha looked at her watch. "Whoa, it's really late! Time really does fly when you're having fun" She said with a laugh. She leaned over and gave the Doctor and Rose a hug. "I'll see you in the morning" The Doctor and Rose smiled at her. She got up and left the room. Rose turned around in the Doctor's arms, so that she was straddling him. The Doctor let his arms wrap round her waist. "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean…. I do miss my family but I'd rather be here, in your arms" The Doctor smiled at her. " I love you so much" He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you too," Rose said after they'd pulled back.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed" Rose said after a minute.

"You go ahead, I just need to tidy some things up and I'll be along" he said with a smile.

"Okay" She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. His hands roamed up and down her back, while hers ran through his hair. The pulled back breathless. "Night" Rose whispered in his ear. She stood up and left the room. Leaving the Doctor staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Rose was just drifting off to sleep, when she heard someone enter the room. The person walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some pyjamas. Rose sat up in bed and turned on the bedside light. She found the Doctor with his pyjama shirt stuck on his head. She laughed.

"Need some help?" she asked.

There was silence for a second until the Doctor spoke. "If you wouldn't mind"

Rose stood up and walked over to him "You know, it would help if you undid the buttons first" She giggled. She reached up and undid the buttons and the shirt slipped down, revealing the Doctor's annoyed face. "Thank you" he said.

He quickly undressed and pulled on his pyjama bottoms. He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside Rose. She turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Night Rose" he whispered.

"Night Doctor" she whispered back.

They both fell into a peaceful sleep, waiting to see what the next day brought them.


End file.
